La media luna
by xR-ISAxx
Summary: Situados a dos años después de la cuarta guerra ninja. Se veía gran mejoría en el ambiente mundo ninja aunque siempre quedaba algunas luchas de por medio. Mientras tanto se prevenía venir una intensa batalla...


Titulo: La media luna

Creadora: MiyanoKanna

Género: Aventura, Reencuentros de la vida, Romance, Drama y Fantasía

Serie: NARUTO

Resumen: Situados a dos años después de la cuarta guerra ninja. Se veía gran mejoría en el ambiente mundo ninja aunque siempre quedaba algunas luchas de por medio. Mientras tanto se prevenía venir una intensa batalla...

Dos años después de la gran cuarta guerra ninja, una nueva amenaza se hace presente frente en la villa oculta de la hoja..

-En el atardecer en la villa de Konoha iba a corriendo a toda prisa un ninja algo peculiar-

Naruto: mierd-! mierda! que llego tarde! -decía el joven mientras sujetaba entre sus manos una especie de regalo-

¿?: HEY! Hey, Naruto! NARUTO! -gritó el joven- (*Je.. este tio está un poco sordo...*)

Naruto: Uh? -paró de golpe y miró alrededor para ver quien gritaba su nombre- Ah? Shikamaru?! -dijo el joven mientras se dirigia hacia su compañero-

Shikamaru: Vaya... si que te has tardado en darte cuenta que te llamaba. -expresó el joven mirando a su compañero-

Naruto: JUMM! No es mi culpa! tenía bastante prisa por llegar al lugar acordado con el resto! -dijo el joven con un poco el tono levantado, mientras

que se fijó en alguien que iba detrás de su compañero- Oh? Vaya, vaya Shikamaru! que bien acompañado te veo, hehehe! -dijo mientras levantaba una ceja-

Shikamaru: ? Vaya.. que problematico eres -susurro el joven mientras decía-

Temari: Dichoso Shikamaru, cuando vas a decirselo a todos? -dijo la joven mientras le tiraba de la mejilla-

Shikamaru: Ah.. (*Ya ni se puede decir nada.. que problematico..*) -miró sonrojandose un poco hacia la joven-

Naruto: E-Eh, E-Eh! las cosas en pareja dejarlas para luego! -dice el rubio un poco enfurecido- que ahora tenemos prisa!

Temari: NARUTO! no hace falta decir las cosas tan exaltado, podemos ir los tres juntos hacia el sitio en concreto donde habiamos quedados

todos. -dice la joven mientras intenta mantener la calma-

-Después de charlar un rato los tres decidieron ir juntos, aunque iban tarde, pero decidieron irse juntos.. a lo largo de una media hora llegaron al punto de encuentro donde habian quedado con todos los demás-

Kiba: grr... llegais tarde! demasiado tarde! -expresó algo enfadado el joven Inuzuka-

Naruto: Kiba! todos! Hoolaaa! como estaís?! -dijo el joven mientras caminaba hacia adelante alegramente-

Ino: Hey Naruto, ya era hora que vinieras! aunque alegrate que no te vamos a echar una bronca ni nada, ya que aún falta más gente por

llegar! increible... -dijo la joven mientra suspiraba-

Sai: Jejeje... tranquila Ino, no creo que tarden más en llegar.. o eso espero.. -mencionó el joven mientras trataba de animarla-

Chouji: A ver chicos! quienes faltan? -empezo a contar mientras ponia una cara seria- (*Ino, Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba, Naruto, Tenten, Temari,

Rock Lee, Shino... quien más?..*) faltan... falta-! .. -es interrumpido bruscamente-

Naruto: Hinata! Hinata y Sakura son las unicas que faltan! dónde están? -dijo el joven bastante preocupado y preguntón-

Temari: Yaa... Ya Shikamaru calma a tu amigo sino no responderé de mi misma y lo sabes.. -dijo la joven intentando mantener la calma-

Shikamaru: Mira hacia allá, Naruto -señala hacia enfrente de ellos mientras le susurraba al Uzumaki- ahí llegan las tardonas... que problematico, tss.

Sakura: Eh? -observa alrededor de ella y de su compañera, mientras dice- que es lo que ocurre chicos? estaís aquí todos reunidos mirandonos, dais un poco de miedo -dijo la pelirosa observando las miradas del resto de sus compañeros en ellas dos-

Ino: SAKURA TARDONA! HINATA COMO PUEDES TARDAR TÚ TAMBIÉN?! ARGH! VENGA VAMONOS YA! -dijo la joven un poco alterada-

Sai: Va Ino.. vamos calmate, -expresó mientras rodeaba con un brazo a la joven y caminaban hacia adelante junto al resto-

-Mientras medio grupo se iba yendo a la feria donde habian quedado todos, la otra mitad del grupo se quedó charlando en el mismo lugar-

Rock Lee: Sakura-chan! qué tal si está noche vienes conmigo a montar en alguna atracción de feria? -expresó entusiasmado el joven-

Naruto: cejotas que bien te manejas con Sakura-chan ya, eh! hahahah -dijo en un alto volumen-

Sakura: ... hahaha... Naruto... hahaha... -de repente golpeó al joven y se dió la vuelta empezando a andar hacia la feria donde habian quedado en un principio-

Hinata: ..N-Naruto-kun? estás bien...? -dijo preocupada la joven inclinando su cabeza para mirar al Uzumaki-

-Después de una media hora de que el joven Uzumaki recibiera un golpe de su compañera de equipo Sakura Haruno, la joven de cabello azulado oscuro pasaba su mano delicadamente por el rostro del joven, hasta que al fin despertó algo confuso, fue cuando preguntó-

Naruto: ..Eh? que hago aquí? -dijo algo confundido levantandose del regazo de la joven-

Hinata: E-Esto.. Sakura-san te golpeó y caiste en el primer golpe.. -dijo en un tono de tristeza- pero, pero.. ya que estás bien podemos ponernos en marcha hacia la feria junto al resto, N-Naruto-kun! -dijo algo más animada e intentando animarle a él-

-Mientras iban los dos jovenes camino hacia la feria para reunirse con el resto de sus compañeros del joven Uzumaki salió unas palabras que nadie

se las esperaba..-

Naruto: ..Hinata? -dijo el nombre de la joven en voz alta para que se diera cuenta- por cierto Hinata, ese yukata realmente te queda precioso, estás

verdaderamente preciosa! -dijo alzando la voz mientras sonreía a la joven- estás preciosa-ttebayo! ^_^/

Hinata: ò/o G-Gracias N-Naruto-kun! -susurra la joven un poco apenada mientras le sonríe-

-Ambos continuaban caminando cuando a lo lejos ya se veían las atracciones de la feria y un poco más adelante se veía al resto de compañeros esperandolos-

Kiba: LENTOS! sois unos lentos Naruto, Hinata! -dijo alzando bastante la voz-

Naruto: AH? callate! -dijo el joven dirigiendose a su compañero-

Sakura: Hinata? Hola! (^-^) qué tal te ha ido estando a solas con Naruto, eh? -susurro la joven pelirosa a su compañera-

Hinata: E-Etto, Sakura-san no me digas que le diste el golpe para que pasase tiempo a solas conmigo...? (*pobre Naruto-kun...menudo

golpe..*) -susurro la joven de cabello azulado oscuro mientras miraba a su compañera-

Sakura: Esto...si era necesario! -dijo con mucha firmeza, pero a la vez aguantando la risa-

Hinata: ... Sakura-san.. -le miro de reojo-

Naruto: Vamos chicas! vayamos con los demás! -dijo alzando la voz hacia sus dos compañeras-

-Ahí los tres se unieron al resto de compañeros y disfrutaron de una noche de atracciones de feria; iban montandose en cada atracción, unos descansaban, otros seguieron montandose en atracciones hasta no poder volver a ponerse estable sobre el suelo... y así, hasta pasada las dos de la madrugada. LLegó la hora de irse cada uno a sus casas y se dividieron en un punto. Algunos se fueron solos y otros acompañados-

Sakura: Bueno, yo me separo aqui, nos vemos chicos! -dijo la pelirosa mientras se marchaba-

Naruto: Nos vemos Sakura-chan! -dijo agitando sus brazos-

Hinata: Hasta pronto Sakura-san, buenas noches -dijo con una voz suave-

-La joven de cabello azulado oscuro y el joven Uzumaki iban muy callados desde que se separaron de su compañera, iban llegando a la casa de uno de

los dos, cuando de pronto alguien se animó a hablar-

Naruto: Hinata.. uhmm.. gracias por venir conmigo a la feria! aunque hemos ido con todos.. que tonterías digo je.. -dice el joven inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo-

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun! gracias a ti por permitirme estar a tu lado hoy.. -le agarra de la mano y mira firmemente al joven- bueno, debo irme.. ya llegamos a mi casa, nos vemos Naruto-kun, gracias una vez más.. -le susurro la joven-

Naruto: (*Hinata.. gracias..*) -el joven cambia rapidamente la cara de sorpresa a una sonrisa-

-A la espera de la larga noche en la casa de la familia Hyuuga, aguardaba alguien en uno de los cuartos de la casa principal, la hija pequeña de la rama principal del clan iba yendo hacia su habitación enmimismada a sus pensamientos-

Hanabi: (*Es bastante raro que mi hermana no esté ya en casa... le habrá pasado algo?*) -piensa algo preocupada la joven-

-Mientras tanto la joven de cabello azulado oscuro terminó entrando en su casa, mientras iba por los pasillos el joven Uzumaki iba exactamente por el mismo camino pero por afuera de la casa Hyuuga.. de repente se escuchó grito que era de la hermana pequeña de la joven nada mas y nada menos..-

Hinata: Hanabi!? -con un kunai en la mano entra rápidamente a la habitación de su hermana mientras grita-

¿?: Hmm? Adiós. -después de una luz, desaparece sin dejar rastro-

Hinata: H-H-Hanabi?! Hanabi, donde estás?! -dijo alterada la joven-

-La joven de cabello azulado oscuro utilizó su byakugan para ampliar la busqueda, pero no logra encontrar ninguna pista del paradero de su hermana menor, cuando de repente ve que alguien se acerca pero el chakra de esta persona le resulta muy familiar. Se lanza sobre la persona sospechosa y le coloca el kunai sobre el cuello mientras que le intenta preguntar-

Hinata: Dónde está Hanabi?! -dijo la joven bastante más alterada-

¿?: Hinata..! que soy yo-ttebayo! -dijo el joven alzando la voz-

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun...? l-lo siento..! -dijo la voz en un tono de tristeza mirando cabizbaja-

Naruto: Y.. Y qué es lo que ha pasado Hinata?! -dijo sujetando el rostro de la joven y mirandola firmemente- yo estoy aquí contigo! dime que pasó para ponernos en marcha! -dijo el joven con plena confianza-

Hinata: sí.. verás Naruto-kun.. -la joven le explicó todo detalladamente-

-Mientras que la joven de cabello azulado oscuro le explicaba todo lo que habia ocurrido mientras que ella estaba ahí y lo vió, el joven Uzumaki estaba

pensando en algún plan, pero no se le ocurria nada. Así que decidieron con mucho dolor esperar a la mañana para ir a avisar al Hokage de lo que había sucedido.

A la mañana siguiente ya estaba los dos jovenes despiertos y preparados para ir a avisar primero al lider de la casa, es decir a Hiashi-sama el padre de ambas hermanas. El padre quedó impactado y dio la orden de salir a buscar a la hermana pequeña, mientras que la joven de cabello azulado oscuro y el joven Uzumaki salieron hacia el edificio del Hokage para que les diese una formación de equipo y la misión de rescate cuanto antes-

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei! Kakashiii! -entra gritando en la oficina del Hokage-

Kakashi: Naruto... cuantas veces te voy a tener que decir que no entres gritando? -aguantando el alzar más la voz-

Hinata: E-Etto.. Hokage-sama... no hemos venido aqui a discutir con usted ni nada parecido... tan solo hemos venido a decirle una cosa importante.. -susurra la joven interponiendose entre ambos-

Naruto: Es verdad! es verdad! tenemos prisa Kakashi-sensei, danos un equipo para ir en su búsqueda! -dijo el joven apurado-

Kakashi: Búsqueda?! -dijo sorprendido-

Hinata: Sí, Hokage-sama.. búsqueda.. anoche mi hermana pequeña fue secuestrada, desconozco por quien porque yo llegue tarde, tan solo vi una luz y desaparecio junto a mi hermana menor... -dijo la joven cabizbaja-

Naruto: ... -va hacia la joven y la rodea en un tierno abrazo mientras le susurra- lo siento.. no soy muy de hacer estas cosas... pero es en lo unico

que puedo pensar hacer ahora.. buscaremos a tu hermana menor y la recuperaremos, te lo prometo.. -le susurra al oido a la joven-

Kakashi: Entonces, os reuniré un equipo para poder ir en la búsqueda de Hyuuga Hanabi. -se dirigió a ambos jovenes muy seriamente-

-Mientras que ambos jovenes iban dirigiendose a la entrada de Konoha, allí les estaba esperando un grupo de ninjas compañeros suyos, los cuales eran; Sakura, Sai, Kiba y Shikamaru. A la joven de cabello azulado oscuro se le lleno los ojos de lagrimas al verlos, cogió la mano del joven Uzumaki y se dirigió corriendo hacia ellos-

Hinata: ...gracias chicos.. -dijo la joven cabizbaja-

Sakura: No nos des las gracias aún Hinata! aún no hemos rescatado a Hanabi-san -dijo la pelirosa alzando un poco la voz-

Naruto, Kiba, Sai y Shikamaru: Si, tiene razón Sakura! vamos! -dicen todos juntos mientras se ponen en marcha-

-El equipo de seis miembros se puso en marcha para el rescate de la hermana menor, tuvieron que cruzar el bosque de Konoha con los peligros que conlleva; trampas, animales

salvajes, hasta algún que otro ladrón-ninja podría haber escondido... lograron salir de aquel bosque y iban llegando al gran desierto que separa Konoha de Sunagakure; ahí decidieron tomar un descanso en cuanto pudieron encontrar unas rocas con un poco de sombra para poder descansar, entonces fue cuando..-

Shikamaru: Bueno, mientras descansamos aquí podemos pensar en añadirle mejores cosas al plan de rescate, no os parece? -dijo seriamente el joven-

-Todos los demás estaban prestando toda la atención al joven Nara que era quien estaba hablando sobre la mejora del plan de rescate de su misión, esto quería decir que todos bajaron la guardia y algo les pilló con la guardia baja, entonces..-

¿?: HAHAHA! Esto de los poderes de Rikudou son de lo mejor! -dijo alzando la voz mientras retenía a alguien en sus brazos-

Naruto: ! Quien eres?! -mencionó el joven mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie y en posición de ataque-

¿?: AH? Y TÚ QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HABLARME ASÍ A MI? -dijo con una potente voz-

Shikamaru: Vamos chicos! tenemos que rescatar a Hanabi! -expresó mientras realizaba su kagemane no jutsu-

-Pero, realmente no funcionó. El enemigo absorbió todo el chakra de los jovenes y casi estaban indefensos, pero de pronto a la otra joven Hyuuga que se encontraba ahí junto al joven Uzumaki, de repente se le paró el corazón, no sabian el porque, todos estaban observando con temor y realmente muy confusos porque no sabian el porque le pasó eso a aquella joven de cabello azulado oscuro, pero quien estaba demostrando su ira, su temor por perderla... era el joven Uzumaki quien estaba al lado de la joven y vió delante de él como se encontraba la joven muerta. El joven Uzumaki entró en modo Rikudou (para que nos entendamos, el modo de naruto cuando entra en "modo chakra de Kurama", no sabia como ponerlo, por eso opte por ponerle "Modo Rikudou"). El joven lleno de furia no podía calmarse, veía como la joven estaba sin vida entre sus brazos, no se explicaba el porque... pero de pronto, todos veían como se iluminaba de un color morado, era una especie de chakra morado, de donde saliese, nadie se lo explicaba... pero la joven abrió sus ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue al joven en modo Rikudou con un rostro lleno de ira y se derramaban sus lagrimas por el-

Hinata: N-Naruto..N-Naruto-kun? -dijo la joven recien abria sus ojos mientras pasaba su mano levemente por el rostro del joven-

Naruto: ¿?... ! HINATA?! Hinata!... realmente estás viva! -dijo alzando su voz mientras sujetaba a la joven fuertemente-

Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba y Sakura: -todos mostraban una extraña sonrisa, ya que no querían mostrar las lagrimas que estaban derramando por ese horroroso susto que se dieron-

¿?: VAYA! Al fin has despertado esposa mia? -dijo en un tono soberano mientras soltaba a la pequeña que tenía en sus brazos-

-Se despejaron las nubes y de pronto salió una hermosa luna creciente, mientras que a un poco de más altura, como si estuviera flotando sobre el aire, se veía la figura de una persona, como se encontraba un poco lejos no se podía apreciar mucho... lo poco que se podía apreciar es que parecía que esa persona tenía una piel albina y cabello blanco-

Sai: Voy a intentar hacer algo.. -dijo el joven mientras fue a coger rápidamente a la pequeña y ponerla a salvo con el resto de compañeros-

Sakura: Gracias Sai! ahora voy a curarla! -expresó la pelirosa mientras trataba de curar a la pequeña-

-Mientras tanto la sombra de aquella persona que parecía que iba desapareciendo debido a la luz lunar. Se escuchó una voz potente decir-

Toneri: Yo soy un descendiente de Hamura Otsutsuki! -expresó el joven alzando la voz pero con elegancia- Me llamo Toneri Otsutsuki, por eso merezco tener el honor de hacerte mía, mi querida futura esposa. -se acercó hacia la joven y susurró al oído- eres mía y de nadie más. -se iluminó el cuerpo y desapareció junto a la joven de cabello azulado oscuro-

-Cuando podrían haber cumplido con su misión de rescate observaron que tenían que continuar, ya que rescataron a la hermana menor, pero habían secuestrado a la joven de cabello azulado oscuro. Entre los miembros del equipo de rescate estaban hablando de como formar dos equipos, uno seria para llevar de regreso a la villa a la hermana menor y el otro equipo seria para ir a rescatar a la otra joven. Todos estaban de acuerdo con los dos equipos, exceptuando uno.. no podía creer lo que había pasado, lo que había sucedido en sus narices..-

Naruto: Por favor Shikamaru, dame la orden de ir con el otro equipo de rescate mientras ustedes vais de regreso a la villa para llevar a Hanabi! -expresó el joven mostrando unos ojos de furia- (*no puedo dejar a Hinata así como así, tengo que ir yo...*)

Sakura: ..Shikamaru, me dejarías hablar con él a solas por favor? -dijo la pelirosa mientras cogia de la mano al joven Uzumaki y lo llevaba apartado del grupo para hablar con él-

-La joven pelirosa se llevó apartó un poco del resto al joven Uzumaki porque tenía que decirle una cosa muy importante a solas para que él pudiera entender el porque estaba así después de haber presenciado todo lo que presenció-

Sakura: Naruto... principalmente lo siento... yo tampoco he hecho nada por impedir el secuestro de ella.. -expresó en un tono de tristeza- pero, Naruto..! tú.. tú realmente has conseguido tener a alguien así de importante.. eh..? -le susurró mirandole-

Naruto: ..estos... estos.. son celos? es furia por no haber podido evitar su secuestro?... yo.. yo quiero rescatarla..! -expresó el joven con fuerza en su mirada-

Sakura: sí hehe.. me alegro que te dieras cuenta mi compañero.. ahora, qué tal si vas en su rescate junto a los demás del otro equipo? -le puso una mano en el hombro del joven mientras le susurraba tales palabras-

Naruto: Gracias Sakura-chan! -dijo el joven mientras se marchaba con el resto del otro equipo-

-El equipo del primer rescata se estaba retirando, yendo hacia Konoha, los cuales lo formaban; Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura y la pequeña Hanabi. Mientras tanto el otro equipo en el cual Naruto insistió para estar con su compañero e ir ambos a rescatar a la joven, estaban pasando por algunos apuros, los cuales eran cada vez más dificiles porque llegaron a una especie de lago inmenso, que se le conocía como lago reflejo lunar-

Naruto: Vaya, que lago tan inmenso! no conocía realmente este lugar.. y eso que Sunagakure está cerca.. pero es bastante extraño cuando se supone que no hay grandes lagos en el desierto! -dijo el joven bastante curioso-

Sai: Estás en lo cierto Naruto.. parece que ya empieza a ver algo de cerebro debajo de ese cabello rubio hehehehe -dijo en un tono sárcastico sonriendole-

Naruto: Ay, Sai! ya empiezas! deja tus bromas que se hacen bastante pesadas! -expresó el joven agarrando a su compañero del hombro-

-Mientras el equipo de rescate Naruto y Sai estaban investigando la zona del lago, en otro punto del mapa estaba la joven del cabello azulado oscuro junto a su 'secuestrador' Toneri Otsutsuki-

Toneri: Perdoname mi pequeña dama, te mantengo así para que no escapes y me abandones.. pero yo realmente tengo sentimientos por ti, te amo. Estamos destinados a estar juntos como marido y mujer. -dijo el joven de cabello blanco mientras caminaba y la cargaba hasta llegar a una doble puerta blindada- (*sé que no puedes hablar debido a que estás amordazada y atada.. pero sé que cuando pase todo esto, cuando nos casemos, me perdonarás, porque yo te amo, porque estamos echos el uno para el otro.*)

-En el momento en el que se encuentran frente a la puerta doble blindada comienza a brillar por uno de los poderes dado por el sabio rikudo, el joven de cabello blanco consigue abrir la puerta en unos segundos y cuando la abrió, la joven abrió sus ojos y miraba todo a su alrededor con un brillo nostalgico-

Hinata: E-Esto... E-Esto es.. T-Toneri-ch-.. -susurró levemente mientras caía desmayada la joven-

"-EMPIEZA EL FLASHBACK-"

-Retrocedemos un tiempo atras, nada más y nada menos hasta cuando los "ex-gennins" eran tan solo unos niños de academia ninja. Y en dicha epoca era donde la joven de cabello oscuro no estaba muy unica a su familia, mas concretamente a su padre, él mismo no la quería porque su primera hija era mucho más debil que la hermana menor.

En un día cualquiera cuando entranab como siempre hacia la joven, no le salió bien el entrenamiento y su padre Hiashi la rechazó una vez más. La joven corrió con todas sus fuerzas aguantando las lagrimas y se marchó de la casa, llevó más de media hora corriendo sin parar y sin saber hacia donde iba de repente paró y se fijó en donde estaba, no reconoció el lugar, no sabia donde se encontraba, pero era realmente hermoso. Un inmenso lago precioso, rodeado por una vegetación amplia y bien hermosa, se veían algo escondidos algunos animales... era un lugar precioso así veía la joven. Antes de terminar en el lago, habia un rio y yendo por el lado de este hasta el final, vio una hermosa cascada y allí se encontró con alguien, no lograba ver con claridad porque la persona o lo que fuese le estaba cayendo todo el agua por encima. La joven de cabello azulado oscuro encontró una cueva pequeñita que dirigia hacia otra más grande y entre las cuevas habia un camino que dirigía hacia la cascada, entonces..-

Hinata: E-Etto.. disculpa? -susurró la joven mientras se acercaba por la espalda-

¿?: ! AHHH! ... q-q-quien eres?! c-c-como llegaste hasta aquí?! -gritó el joven-

Hinata: ... -se echó un poco para atras asustada y susurró- l-lo siento s-si te asusté..

¿?: Ah.. (*cómo habrá llegado hasta aquí...? parece que los Hyuugas pueden tener algo que ver..*) n-no te preocupes! -susurró mientras se acercaba a la joven- encantado! me llamo Toneri y tú? cómo te llamas? -le dijo el joven mostrando una tierna sonrisa-

Hinata: Ah.. m-me llamo H-Hinata.. e-encantada también.. -susurró la joven timidamente-

Toneri: Y qué haces por aquí? cómo llegaste? -preguntó mirando de reojo a la joven-

Hinata: N-No sé.. salí corriendo de mi casa y cuando me di cuenta me encontré en ese precioso lago que hay más allá... -respondió timidamente-

Toneri: Ya veo... (*está chica puede estar destinada para mi... la voy a atesorar... será mi esposa..*) si quieres venir conmigo, te enseñaré este lugar -le dijo mientras cogia la mano de la joven-

-El joven de piel albina y cabello blanco iba de la mano junto a la joven, le iba mostrando todo lo que les rodeaba, hasta que llegaron al lado principal donde habia llegado la joven de cabello azulado oscuro-

Hinata: A-Aqui... A-Aqui fue el primer lugar que vi cuando llegue... -dijo timidamente-

Toneri: Bueno, no podemos hacer nada.. qué tal si nos sentamos y hablamos? -le dijo el joven guiñandole un ojo mientras se sentaba-

Hinata: S-Si.. -dijo apenada mientras se sentaba-

Toneri: Bueno... y si me cuentas algo de ti? porque se te ve algo cabizbaja y bueno.. -dijo el joven mientras la observaba-

-La joven de cabello azulado oscuro le explicó timidamente el porque cada día que entrenaba duramente tenía que salir corriendo para no mostrar sus lagrimas, ella quería que su padre la aceptara, pero, nunca era así desgraciadamente... Le contó que quería volverse fuerte, quería volverse hermosa y fuerte como su madre a quien admiraba tanto, a su padre también le admiraba pero... Entonces el joven de piel albina, ojos cristalinos y cabello blanco le susurró-

Toneri: Bueno, yo creo que eres bastante fuerte, Hina-chan! hehe.. -susurró al oído de la joven-

Hinata: G-Gracias... G-Gracias.. waaa.. -la joven no pudo aguantar más sus lagrimas aguantabas por tanto tiempo-

-No pudo aguantar esas lagrimas que querían salir desde hace mucho tiempo y lloró desahogandose en los brazos del joven de piel albina y cabello blanco. En tan pocotiempo le demostró o al menos eso pareció que podía confiar en él, claramente ella tenía tan solo nueve años y podría haber sido muy ingenua, pero eso es algo que se podría saber con el tiempo.

Pasó media hora y el joven de piel albina y cabello blanco miraba a la joven con un rostro demasiado tierno, en el no se veía ni una pizca de maldad. Se veía que él quería proteger a esa pequeña que recien conoció y conoció su historia contada por ella-

Toneri: Hina-chan... Hina-chan.. vamos, despierta.. -le susurraba mientras le acariciaba una mejilla-

Hinata: u-uh... -abrió los ojos lentamente mientras susurraba- T-Toneri-chan..? O

Toneri: (*Es demasiado linda... ya está decidido, este es mi destino.. nuestro destino...*) Hina-chan.. crees en el destino? -dijo mientras sostenia levemente la mano de la joven-

Hinata: D-Destino..? o.ò.. -susurró la joven algo confusa- p-pues.. e-el destino existe p-para cambiarlo..? -respondió un poco insegura-

Toneri: Hee... mi vida no ha sido muy buena, parece que yo soy realmente la reencarnación de Kaguya Otsutsuki, estoy seguro... por eso heredé poderes del sabio rikudou.. pero, cuando te vi, fue la primera vez en mi vida que pensé que puego llegar a ser felíz junto a alguien.. -dijo el joven mientras retenía las lagrimas-

Hinata: P-Perdón? Perdon, Toneri-chan! hice algo malo por lo cual estás llorando...?o -dijo ingenuamente la joven mientras intentaba abrazarlo acariciendole la cabeza-

Toneri: N-No.. no has hecho nada malo, al reves, eres mi salvación... ahora tienes que volver a tu mundo mi amada.. -susurró mientras hacia que le rodeara una luz brillante a la joven, pero antes de que desapareciera para volver a donde era, está le susurró unas palabras al joven "gracias.. g-gracias Toneri-chan...!"-

"-TERMINA EL FLASHBACK-"

-La joven de cabello azulado oscuro se quedó perpleja, seguía mirando alrededor de ambos y no decía nada, tan solo miraba y cuando quizo hacer algo fue acariciar levemente la cabeza de Toneri Otsutsuki-

Toneri: ! -se sorprende-

Hinata: Y-Ya recordé.. l-lamento no haberme acordado T-Toneri-ch.. -es interrumpida bruscamente por un beso del joven de cabello blanco-

Toneri: NO! N-NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR ASÍ! -dijo el joven muy alterado- no lo hagas si no estás dispuesta a aceptar tu destino y ser mi esposa...! -alzó su voz sobre la de ella- t-t-tengo que hacer cumplir el plan de la luna... es lo unico que me queda para que todo el chakra de los ninjas exceptuando el de nosotros dos, sean uno! -expresó mostrando una sonrisa psicopata-

Hinata: ... (*S-Si pudiera hacer algo... pero realmente no puedo moverme..*)

-El joven de cabello blanco se dirigía llevando consigo a la joven hacia una casa que había cerca de la puerta, donde al entrar vió la joven un vestido color negro con filos dorado preparado. Fácilmente intuyo que eso seria para ella-

Toneri: Te soltaré, pero tranquila no tengo temor a que escapes, ya que pondré un sello en la casa para que no puedas escapar, así que sé libre en tardar lo que quieras en ponerte en vestido, porque no podrás salir de aquí... -le susurro al oído mientras ponía una mano sobre la joven-

Hinata: (*Tengo que hacer tiempo... pero..*) N-No huiré..! -miró firmemente al joven mientras que le susurró- p-pero si que me gustaría pedir una cosa...

Toneri: Sí? depende de lo que sea, así te lo concederé. -dijo en un tono soberano-

Hinata: M-Me gustaría que salieras... -dijo timidamente mientras sujetaba el vestido-

-Mientras que se ponía el vestido y arreglaba el peinado, el joven se impacientaba esperando afuera, pero como sabía perfectamente que no podía huír ella, pues seguía tal cual, esperando. Cuando de repente, la joven salió de la casa con el vestido y cabello arreglado, el joven de cabello blanco y ojos cristalinos se quedó perplejo durante varios segundos que no se creía lo que veía-

Toneri: H-H-Hina-cha-... -fue interrumpido por un brillo de luna- A-Ah.. por fin te atreviste a salir vestida así, estaba hartandome de esperarte. -dijo alzando la voz-

Hinata: ... (*no hablaré, no quiero hablarle... pero..*) p-perdón.. no te reconozco, por eso he decidido no volver a dirigirte la palabra aunque me obliges a casarme contigo.. -expresó la joven con un rostro de tristeza-

Toneri: Bueno, nos vamos? -susurró al oído de la joven- yo ya me he vestido también, mientras que tú tardabas... yo no tarde, estoy bastante enfadado por eso, querida futura esposa mia. -le dijo insinuandole-

-Ambos fueron caminando hacia una pequeña iglesía que había allí, el edificio era realmente pequeño, pero muy iluminado, todos sus cristales tenían como unas pequeñas obras de arte cristalizadas en ellos, realmente muy preciosos y a la luz de la luna se veían aún más preciosos. Iban llegando al altar, despacio porque para que iban a correr si ambos estaban solos en ese lugar, el joven de cabello blanco y ojos cristalinos de pronto hace un jutsu heredado por el sabio rikudou, el cual este jutsu era activar su propio byakugan. Él era distinto a los demás Hyuugas, parece ser que el joven de cabello blanco podía activar y desactivar esos ojos cuando él quisiera, esto era algo que llamó la atención de la joven lo cual la dejó sorprendida ya que ni ella sabia nada al respecto. Una vez con el byakugan activado, el joven de cabello blanco hizo otro jutsu hereditario por su clan Otsutsuki, el cual este jutsu se trataba de atraer más y más la luna hacia la tierra para que pudiese absorver él mismo el chakra de todos los ninjas-

Toneri: Un poco más.. ahora tan solo falta el beso aquí en el altar, así que por favor, amada mía, acercate. -dijo el joven alzando la voz dulcemente-

Hinata: ... (*Hacer tiempo... hacer tiempo ya.. N-N-Naruto-kun.. p-por favor..*) -se dirige sin decir nada hacia donde está el joven-

Toneri: hehehe... ya por fin... -susurra y aproxima mientras sujeta a la joven para darle un beso-

¿?: ¡RASENGAN! -choca el jutsu contra el altar esquivando donde están justamente los dos jovenes- ALTOOO! -dijo furiosamente-

Sai: Naruto... idiota -mencionó aproximandose hacia el joven de cabello blanco mientras que le ponia un kunai en el cuello-

Hinata: ...N-N-Naruto-kun..! -mencionó mientras observaba todo a su alrededor-

Naruto: Hinata..! ahora vamos a rescatarte! -dijo golpeando al joven de cabello blanco-

-Mientras que el joven Uzumaki y su compañero estaban intentando vencer al joven de cabello blanco, la joven estaba observando a su alrededor y veía como la luna se acercaba cada vez más, se preguntaba si podrá hacer algo y fue cuando se acercó nuevamente a la casa donde se puso el vestido de boda, miró dentro de la casa por si había algo que podía usar para luchar ella también y lo unico que encontró fue una daga realmente antigua pero brillante, cogió dicha daga y salió afuera, cuanto más le daba la luz lunar, más brillaba dicha daga. La joven se acercó hacia donde estaban peleando sus compañeros y el joven de cabello blanco-

Hinata: Byakugan! -utilizó su byakugan para ver los puntos del joven de cabello blanco- A-Ahora...! -intentó clavarle la daga que encontró en un

punto importante del cuerpo, pero no resultó del todo-

-El joven de cabello blanco agarró con una mano la daga con fuerza y agarró con la otra mano agarró a la joven, la acercó hacia él y la volvió a besar. Un beso realmente apasionado, pero fue interrumpido por unos ataques en conjunto de los dos compañeros de la joven-

Naruto: Túuu...! vamos Sai, otra vez con el ataque! -se lanzó sobre el joven de cabello blanco mientras que el compañero realizaba un jutsu de sellado-

Sai: Un poco mas y ya estará listo el jutsu Naruto...! -gritó hacia su compañero-

-La joven veía nuevamente el combate.. se venía abajo cuando recordaba haber conocido al joven de cabello blanco en el pasado. Le costaba creer porque se habia vuelto de este modo pero, recordó algo que le dijo en el pasado... "mi vida no ha sido muy buena, parece que yo soy realmente la reencarnación de Kaguya Otsutsuki.." al recordar esto, quizo acercarse al joven de cabello blanco para volverle a hablar y intentar solucionar esto sin derramamiento de sangre-

Hinata: T-Toneri-chan...! -expresó mientras agarraba al joven por detrás- p-por favor, no luches más... m-me dijiste que yo sería feliz, pero porque tú no..?

-susurró la joven aguanto las lagrimas y diciendo- n-n-no quiero llorar, no quiero...

Toneri: Tú serás felíz conmigo y yo seré felíz contigo, ese es nuestro destino amada mía..! -agarró a la joven mientras una luz lunar se hacía más grande-

Naruto: ... -saltó sobre algo para poder llegar a la altura donde se encontraban ambos y coger del brazo a la joven- H-Hinata, aún tienes eso, verdad?

-grito mirando a la joven- (a "eso" se refiere a la daga antigua que encontro Hinata antes)

Hinata: S-Si..! la sigo teniendo.. -saca la daga que de repente se puso a brillar cada vez más y apuñaló con lagrimas en los ojos al joven de cabello blanco-

-El joven Uzumaki alzó los brazos y recogió a la joven en un fuerte abrazo mientras que ambos caían hacia el suelo o eso parecía-

Naruto: Kuchiyose no Jutsu! V-Vamos..! -dijo mientras se aferraba a la joven- Gamakichi, menos mal! gracias! -expresó el joven sonriendo-

Hinata: G-Gracias Naruto-kun..! -expresó la joven aferrandose hacia él-

Sai: Eh.. y con este que hacemos? -mencionó señalando hacia el joven de cabello blanco que yacía ahí en el suelo-

Naruto: Déjame terminarlo.. -mencionó el joven mientras preparaba un rasengan-

Hinata: N-No Naruto-kun..! Toneri realmente no es malo... no creo que lo sea.. solamente.. no sé lo que le pudo pasar... -expresó timidamente mientras sujetaba la mano del joven Uzumaki-

-El joven de cabello blanco escuchó todo lo que dijo la joven y no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima. La joven y sus dos compañeros se dieron cuenta y se acercaron un poco más sin temer como si él fuese a hacer algo-

Hinata: ..P-Perdón.. -susurró la joven cabizbaja-

Toneri: Hee... E-Esto me suena familiar.. un déjà vu? -susurró levemente- n-no tienes nada de que pedir perdón.. y-yo.. y-yo no debí existir.. es algo que veo justo ahora mismo al verlos a ustedes dos... -dijo el joven mostrando una sonrisa-

-Se quedaron sorprendidos ambos, tanto el joven Uzumaki como la joven; ya que en el momento que el joven de cabello blanco dijo "justo ahora al verlos a ustedes dos...", ellos sintieron un doble latido en el pecho y se miraron el uno con el otro con un leve sonrojo. A los segundos de las palabras del joven que yacía en el suelo, este mismo empezo a brillar, un brillo intenso, parecía como si él mismo tratase elevarse hacía la luna misma. A la vez que brillaba, decía unas palabras, dirigidas especialmente hacia la joven Hyuuga-

Toneri: G-Gracias una vez más, gracias... ahora veo perfectamente quien es tu media luna. Te (Os) observaré desde la luna. -susurró el joven mientras se desvanecia en una luz lunar y a la vez hacía unos sellos para que los tres volviesen a su mundo-

-Después de todo lo pasado los tres compañeros regresaron de aquella dimensión que estaba mucho más cerca de la luna. Todo era posible gracias a un jutsu del clan Otsutsuki, del cual el joven de cabello blanco, Toneri Otsutsuki sabía. Pero, ya este joven no estaba entre los presentes-

Sai: ..Dónde estamos? Eh.. chicos! Naruto... Hinata..! -gritó para que sus dos compañeros se despertaran-

Hinata: E-Esto.. Sai?.. Y N-Naruto-kun?!.. -preguntó la joven recien levantada-

Sai: Hinata-san.. si preguntas así y no miras no te darás cuenta... -mencionó sin mala intención el joven-

Naruto: H-Hinata~~ creo que aquí realmente se está comodo-ttebayo~~! -expresó el joven con una sonrisa de felicidad infinita-

Hinata: N-N-Naruto-kun..!? waa...~ -gritó sonrojandose pero no hizo nada por quitar la cabeza del joven de sus piernas- (*G-Gracias N-Naruto-kun..*)

Naruto: hehehehe..! Hinata eres tan buena~~ gracias. -le susurra acercandose al oído de la joven- te quiero-ttebayo.

Sai: Bueno.. siento interrumpir y ser el aguafiestas, pero tenemos que marcharnos a Konoha ya! -dijo el joven un poco alterado al ver tanta cursileria-

(Sai exageró un poco-demasiado, lo sé, pero por darle un toque unico XD)

-Todos se pusieron en marcha hacía Konoha, tuvieron que volver a cruzar lo poco de desierto que quedaba; el bosque, con todas sus dificultades y al cabo de dos días llegaron a las puertas de Konoha. Allí nadie los esperaba porque no sabían nada, pero ellos fueron juntos sin perder más tiempo a la oficina del Hokage-

Naruto: Kakashi! Kakashi-sensei! ya hemos regresado de la misión y con Hinata! -se le escuchaba gritando subiendo por las escaleras mientras tenía agarrada la mano de la joven-

Sai: Hokage-sama, ahí viene mi compañero... y compañera Hinata. -mencionó desde el despacho-

Kakashi: Ya veo, ya. -suspiró-

Naruto: -entrando rápidamente por la puerta gritando y agarrando la mano de la joven- KAKASHI-SENSEI YA ESTAMOS AQUI!

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun! -le jala y lo atrae hacia ella mientras le susurra- p-por favor, estamos en la oficina del Hokage-sama!

Kakashi: (*Vaya.. aquí se ha aclarado algo.. hehehe..*) Cuanto me alegro que hayais regresado... bueno, ya que estaís los tres aquí me gustaria decieros una cosa y es que, enhorabuena.. con esta misión habeís demostrado que estaís hechos para subir incluso de nivel ninja. -expresa el peliblanco-

Sai: No jodas... -susurra sin que nadie lo note-

Naruto: EN SERIO?! Wow! estoy más cerca de ser Hokage, hheehehe! -expresó sonriente-

Hinata: U-Uhm.. G-Gracias Hokage-sama, podemos retirarnos a descansar? -preguntó la joven un poco timida-

Kakashi: De acuerdo chicos, teneís todo el tiempo del mundo que queraís para descansar y recuperaos de esta misión. -dijo el peliblanco mientras asistia con la cabeza-

-Los tres compañeros se despidieron en la oficina del Hokage y cada uno tiró hacía algún lado. El joven de cabello oscuro y piel palida se quedó en la oficina, mientras tanto la joven de cabello azulado fue por el camino hacía su casa y el joven Uzumaki fue hacía la suya. La joven llegó a su casa exhausta, pero lo primero que hizo fue visitar la habitación de su hermana menor y abrazarla fuertemente-

Hinata: H-Hanabi... -dijo acercandose para abrazarla-

Hanabi: H-Hermana! -gritó mientras correspondia el abrazo fuertemente-

Hinata: Hanabi cuanto me alegro de volver a verte -expresó la gente con unas lagrimas en su rostro-

Hanabi: -seguía abrazando a su adorada hermana mayor y no quería soltarla- H-Hermana no te vuelvas a ir, está bien?

Hinata: No me iré sin que tú lo sepas.. vale? -susurró al oído de su hermana pequeña-

-La joven de cabello azulado oscuro se marchó de la habitación de su hermana menor y se dirigió a ver su padre Hiashi, allí él la felicitó por volver de su última misión, apesar de lo peligrosa que fue y le dijo lo orgulloso que se sentía de tenerla como hija. Después de la charla padre e hija, la joven se dirigió a su habitación y preparó sus cosas para darse un baño e irse a dormir. Mientras tanto al siguiente día, la joven se despertó bien temprano para poder salir a recoger a cierta persona-

Hinata: (*Debo alijerar mi paso para poder pillarle en su casa...*)

Naruto: Hey Hinata, qué haces despierta tan temprano? -preguntó al ver a la joven-

Hinata: V-Venía a buscarte para preguntarte si podrías hacerme un favor N-Naruto-kun.. -dijo timidamente pero con firmeza hacia el joven-

Naruto: Sí? -preguntó curiosamente-

Hinata: E-Etto.. me gustaría si no es mucha molestía que me pudieras acompañar a cierto lugar.. -mencionó mirando algo sonrojoda al joven-

Naruto: Claro, sin problema Hinata! hehe -dijo el joven sujetando la mano con firmeza de ella-

-Ambos fueron caminando lentamento hacía el lugar en concreto en el que la joven quería ir junto al joven Uzumaki, antes de llegar a dicho lugar ella había ido a una tienda de flores-

Hinata: D-Disculpame N-Naruto-kun voy a entrar en la tienda para comprar dos flores..! -dijo la joven algo apurada-

Naruto: Vale Hinata! te espero aquí! -dijo el joven-

Dependienta: Bienvenida a la tienda, en qué le puedo ayudar? -mencionó la mujer-

Hinata: B-Buenas, me gustaria comprar dos amapola blanca, por favor -dijo con una sonrisa-

Dependienta: De acuerdo! aquí las tiene joven -expresó con una sonrisa entregandole las dos flores-

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun ya estoy aquí! -llegó sonriendo hacia el joven mostrandole las dos flores-

Naruto: hehehe.. ya veo..! -dijo agarrando la mano de la joven-

-Volvieron a ponerse en marcha rumbo al lugar donde quería quedar la joven para llevar esas dos flores. Pasaron por el cementerio donde descansan todos los ninjas que han caido protegiendo o gente que ha fallecido, en general gente que ya no está entre los presentes; pero, no se pararon allí, pasaron de largo un poco y fueron hacía un arbol muy grande que se encontraba solo, donde siempre en la noche se iluminaba con el brillo de la luna. Allí, a los pies del árbol pusieron las blancas amapolas con el significado de que eran blancas como la luna que tanto anhelaba Toneri Otsutsuki. Se quedaron un rato ahí mirando al cielo, mientras que aún seguían cogidos de la mano-

Naruto: Hinata, no te voy a soltar la mano nunca más. -susurró al oído de la joven-

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun.. gracias por todo, yo tampoco voy a volver a soltar tu mano. -susurro un poco sonrojada mirando hacia el joven-

FIN.


End file.
